


Still Always Falling

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Betrayal, Conspiracy, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Heart Attacks, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Terrorism, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: No Summary





	1. Chapter 1

**Still Always Falling**  
**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Chapter One**

  
DAILY PLANET REPORTER LOIS LANE IS standing on the roof of a building armed with a camera, taking pictures of Lex Luthor and Superman, who are engaged in an epic battle.

The battle is intense, Supergirl has subdued Luthor's Assistant/Bodyguard Mercy Graves, when suddenly Superman knocks Lex over to the roof where Lois was standing. Lex hit the gravel roof near where Lois was standing, his bulky armor adding extra weight to the roof and collapsing it. Seeing Lois in danger Supergirl acted quickly flying in and catching the brunette reporter before she fell through the hole in the roof.

 "Ms. Lane, are you OK?" Supergirl asked as she gently cradled Lois in her arms floating above the hole that she had just nearly fallen into.

"Yes Supergirl, I-I'm alright thanks to you." Lois says gratefully.

"Always happy to help." the Girl Of Steel replied with a shy grin.

After setting Lois down on the roof of The Daily Planet, Supergirl went to help Superman and Batman, she finds Batman lying motionless on the ground and Luthor continuously blasting her Cousin with a kryptonite beam from his left hand that was equipped with a hand blaster.

Lex laughed sadistically as he relished watching his greatest nemesis suffer at his own hands. Quickly, , Supergirl looked around and sees a piece of lead piping that had a pointed tip like a spear. Picking it up the blonde Kryptonian turned and hurled it at Luthor, the improvised spear pierced Lex's armor and impaled the villain on a nearby radiator. The lead pipe hit Lex in the chest, but missed his heart by an eighth of an inch. 

Using a lead dust pan that had a cover Supergirl scooped up the kryptonite and hurled it into deep space. Superman groaned as he stands and gets his bearings.

Once he had regained his strength, Superman flew over to where Supergirl had left a bloody Luthor, who was still screaming in agony, the Man Of Steel turned and looked at his Cousin. Clark fixed Kara with a harsh gaze before he picked Lex up and flew off without even thanking Kara for saving him.

Later, Supergirl had returned to the Watchtower after seeing Lois got home, now the blonde Kryptonian was walking down the corridor towards her quarters when she sees Helena Bertinelli, aka Huntress striding purposely towards her.

"Hey, Clark told me what happened out there with Luthor, how you-." Helena said angrily.

"Stop it Helena, Kara saved Clark's life, that's what happened." Bruce said as he walked up to the two heroines.

"Whatever." Helena hissed before turning and walking away from Supergirl and Batman.

Forty minutes later, Superman returned from the hospital, a somber look on his face.

The Man Of Steel goes into the Briefing Room and calls everyone in for an emergency meeting.

Kara and the rest of the League come to the Briefing Room as requested. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Superman sighed before standing up and addressing the others.

"We heroes and heroines have been protecting the Earth and the worlds beyond for many years and no matter what we always managed to resolve the situations without endangering civilians or even the villains we pursue, well, I'm sorry to say not anymore."

"Why Superman?" Batman asks in usual calm tone.

"Lex Luthor died in the OR forty minutes ago, he had a massive heart attack that was caused by the injury he sustained from the lead pipe that Supergirl speared him with." Superman replied.

A heavy silence fell over the whole room as all eyes turned to Kara.

Wonder Woman stands up from her seat and addresses the room.

"Superman's words ring true for all of us, but it is also true that we cannot predict how any conflict we engage in with an enemy will turn out. I see no problem with what Kara did to protect you, Superman and not to mention-." Diana said until The Flash zipped into the Briefing Room.

"Guys, the MPD is issuing a warrant for Kara's arrest."

"On what charge, Wally?" Shayera growled.

"Murder." the speedster answered.

"We can't allow this to happen, they're going to crucify Kara in court and in the eyes of the public." Beatriz da Costa aka Fire says as she casts a worried glance at Kara, who is staring blankly at her hands.

"They think that I... killed Luthor on purpose, that I planned to..." Kara mused until she felt Mari's right hand rest on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't think like that, Kara. You know that you're no killer and so do all of us." the African heroine says.

"Thank you Mari, everyone." Kara says with a heartfelt smile.

"What are you going to do, Kara?"  Dinah Lance asks.

"The only thing I can do to prove my innocence is to turn myself in."

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Dinah all accompany Kara to the MPD precinct, when they arrive there's a large angry crowd gathered in front.

Kara sighed heavily as she made her way towards the unruly mob.

"Murderer!" a little girl shouts before running up to Kara and kicked the blonde Kryptonian, though it didn't hurt Kara physically, it wounded Kara deeply, deeper than any kryptonite ever could.

"No! Don't kill my daughter!!" a woman screamed before running up and snatching her child away from Kara.

Before the Girl Of Steel could say anything in her defense, a young man armed with a brick ran up to Kara and smashed the brick into the side of Kara's head, the brick exploded when it connected with Kara's head.

Seeing the people's cruelty towards Supergirl angered Diana.  
Just then-.

"Stop!!" Lois Lane yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd until she reached Supergirl and the others.

"Lois." Supergirl says as Lois turns and faces the crowd.

"Supergirl is no heartless killer folks." Lois says to the unruly crowd.

"How do you know?!" someone from the crowd yells as two MPD Officers come and place Kara in kryptonite handcuffs, Dinah and Wonder Woman are crushed when they see their friend and teammate being cuffed and lead away amid the celebratory cheers from the crowd.

Lois couldn't take this anymore. Supergirl wasn't a killer. She saved Superman from being killed by Luthor.

Lois runs through the crowd and hails a taxi, Diana goes after the intrepid reporter.

"Lois, are you all right?" the Amazing Amazon asks gently.

"No Wonder Woman, Supergirl was just arrested for killing the vilest man that I have ever had the distinct displeasure of knowing, I can't put my finger on it but something doesn't add up here." Lois tells the Amazon Princess.

Diana smiled at Lois.

"What?" Lois says quizzically.

"I'm glad to see that familiar Lois Lane tenacity in your eyes is all, Supergirl is going to be all right because she has you in her corner too." 

Unbeknownst to Lois, the Justice League, or the crowd they are being watched by three Nigerian terrorists with ties to Boko Haram who have come to the U.S. to set up a Sleeper Cell. Otobong Kyauta, Olufunmilola, and Nanjala Chipo all step off the commercial flight they had taken from their homeland to get to the United States. 

"We have made it to the United States safely, Otobong, I need you to search for an adequate place to serve as a base for our operations." Olufunmilola says to his subordinate as held a Browning 92F to their suicide bomber Nanjala Chipo's back.

"You know what you must do, Nanjala." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lois takes the taxi to her apartment, she goes inside and quickly got to work on how she could help Supergirl. As she began working Lois got a phone call from Perry White, her Editor.

"Lane, I want you on this Supergirl story, write a real scathing article about Supergirl for what she did to Lex Luthor." Perry says.

Lois was taken aback, she couldn't understand why everyone in Metropolis has turned on Supergirl, the intrepid reporter is comitted to helping exonerate the blonde Kryptonian.

Lois began searching for any buildings with rooftop surveillance cameras near where the battle happened.

"No Perry, I won't be a party to vilifying someone as great as Supergirl." Lois says with conviction.

"Well then if you won't Lane, I guess you're fired. I'll give someone else a chance to impress me." came Perry's icy reply.

Lois' breath hitched in her throat, had Perry just... fired her? Fighting the surge of anger that flared up from deep within her Lois maintained her composure as best she could.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Perry, oh, and don't bother sending out any references. I won't be needing them." Lois said before hanging up on Perry.

Meanwhile...

Mari Jiwe, aka Vixen has finished her monitor duty and leaves the Watchtower after showering and changing, she is on her way to see Selina Kyle, who she has been dating steadily for a solid month now. Both Selina and Mari are extremely happy together, even though Helena was adamantly against Mari and Selina's union, which didn't surprise either Mari or Selina, but why did Helena even care? She's dating freaking Superman!!

In her left hand Mari carried a dozen purple tulips, which Selina loved. Using her right hand, Mari knocked on her beloved's door.

"Who is it?" Selina purred seductively from the other side of the door, Mari smiled when she heard Selina's tone. Hearing the brunette speak like that made the African heroine tingle inside.

"It's Mari, Selina." Mari said after clearing her throat.

 

 


End file.
